Hell Begins In Heaven
by Q.U.E.E.N. II
Summary: At a storage center in a city located atop Mount Everest, the fate of the entire fairy race is put in jeopardy when a group of androids are unlocked from a vault. One Shot


Next to Haven and Atlantis, the most desired vacation spot of the fairies was  
the city of Heaven, atop Mount Everest. It did not have historical sights or  
monuments like its two rivals and nor did anything ever exciting happen there.  
There were no haunted houses or ghosts. No famous people called it home.  
In fact, at first glance there was no reason why anybody would want to go there  
at all. Heaven was just to damn boring.

And yet, every year without fail, the city made uncountable millions from the  
thousands of tourists who continued to flock there.

This was because Heaven had an attraction that was unique to the city and in  
high demand, something that had more valuable then anything else in the world  
to a fairy. This something was fresh air. Many years ago the humans had forced  
the fairy race underground in an epic war that was remembered in fairy history  
as The Mud War. Untold years underground had left The People with an insatiable  
desire for the surface. Unfortunately, trips to the surface were almost  
impossible because if the Mud Men ever learned of their existence they would  
wipe them out without hesitation.

Not only did Heaven offer fresh air, but it also was safe from Mud Men. It was  
so high up that few humans ever went near the mountain because it was too  
dangerous a climb. Of the few who did climb it only a fraction of them made it  
to the city, which was located at the very top. These humans could easily be  
mind wiped.

The only problem with Heaven was that it was so popular that you had to make reservations years in advance just to get in to the city. The typical waiting time was five years

Not that Officer Lord cared. He worked on the mountain, and even he was not  
able to enjoy the air! Why should he give a damn whether or not some rich  
loser had to be on a five year waiting list if he worked to many hours to  
enjoy the possible pleasures of working in one of the best places on earth? As far as he was concerned the twelve hour shifts mads the job not worth it.

Andrew Lord complained too much. He worked at the Heaven storage center, where  
rich fairies paid millions to keep their valuables in one of its many vaults.  
He was security officer for the first floor. That meant that basically all he  
has to do is watch the security cameras in his office until somebody wanted to  
take something out. Then he had to be mister tough guy and bring them to their  
vaults. For this minimal amount of work he was paid 50 gold coins an hour.  
And he didn't even do his work. Instead of checking the security cameras he  
spent his entire time listening to his ipod.

On the day our story begins, Andrew Lord was deep into a Nickleback tune when  
the door burst open and his secretary burst in waving a letter around that was  
in her hand.

The bang that occurred when the door hit the wall was so loud that Andrew  
practically jumped a mile. His headphones went flying off his head and hit the  
floor.

Andrew glared at his secretary. "You have been told repeatedly to knock  
before you enter! This had better be good, woman."

Secretly Anna Gold was amused at finding her boss not working again, but she  
knew better then to let it show. Forcing herself not to smile she said as  
sincerely as she could, "Sorry, sir. It was just that I received on my  
desk a Command Missive that arrived behind schedule because of post office  
complications I thought it best for you to get it ASAP. All computers are down. The tech boys are looking at the system now."

Andrew thought for a moment about punishing Anna, but thought better of it  
once he realized that if he did, she was not likely to bring him other  
important messages or commands as promptly. Plus, she was a very good looking  
fairy and he wanted them to have a cordial relationship.

" I'll overlook it this time, but don't let it happen again. The third  
offence will be your last, Anna, because I know you will not allow it to  
reoccur. Next time, knock before you enter."

Anna thanked him, but the Command Missive on his desk, and departed. Left  
alone, erroneously, thinking that his weak attempt at mercy had impressed his  
secretary, Andrew Lord turned his attention to the Command Missive.  
Command Missives were urgent written instructions from clients who wanted  
something done with their vaults. Andrew wondered what this one could be about  
as he broke the seal on the envelope, took out the letter and began to read.

He was only mildly surprised when he discovered the message was from Foaly.  
After all, lots of rich fairies had stuff here. He wanted his vault opened and  
emptied**. **He had enclosed his key with his vault number on it so Andrew could  
open the vault**.**

Now this was interesting! He, after countless times of bringing people to  
their vaults and wondering what was in them, would finally get to sate his  
curiosity. And he was able to peek into the vault of the great Foaly!

Foaly was the most famous centaur who ever lived. A genius computer wiz, he  
was the only reason the Mud Men had yet to discover their underground  
hideaway. He had come out with a bunch of innovative technology such as laser  
guns while still in diapers, an accomplishment that the Mud Men have been  
dreaming about a century before and still had not managed to do. There was no  
telling what amazing gizmos could be in his vault!

He grasped the key, rushed out the door and past his secretary, and turned  
into the hallway, as eager as a child. Anna pretended not to notice him as he  
went by her.

Once he was in the hallway, he glanced at the key so he would know which vault  
to enter. It said vault 102 and that meant room 102, since there was only one  
room per every vault. The rooms were all on the right hand side. He looked at  
the door numbers until he had found the right one.

Then, mind numb with pure excitement, hands trembling he inserted the key and  
turned the lock. With a hiss the door slide open and smoke filled the entryway  
of the dark room. Not willing to wait for it to clear he rushed inside.

This was the biggest and last mistake Andrew Lord made in his entire live.  
The steel door slid shut behind him, as it was supposed to, sealing his fate.

A moment later he was dead. He never knew what killed him.

Anna Gold had just seen her boss go by all of two seconds ago. She would not  
become worried about him for at least an hour, as she had no idea what he was  
doing.

She would be dead long before then.

Inside the vault, the mini Foaly-X's, all 30 of them, stirred to life. They  
gripped their guns and got to their hooves. Their glowing red eyes penetrated  
the darkness. As the door hissed open and a man rushed inside, their brains  
finished downloading their instructions and they knew they had to kill the  
fairy that had just walked in. They had to kill a lot of things, fairies and  
people before there mission was complete. They had to. It was what they were  
programmed to do.  
Mini Foaly-X 10 was the first to react. As the door closed it brought up its  
gun and shot the intruder through the heart. He fell to the floor, dead,  
having never said a word.

FX 10 then gazed at the being it had killed. All was silent. It memorized  
ever detail of the dead fairy and with a pop! Changed into an exact replica of the dearly departed Andrew.

All this took less then five seconds.

It was now free to go around and kill everyone else at the storage center.  
Then, it and the other FX's could establish it as there base and go kill the  
LEP. They would kill Holly and Foaly in the process.

Then, with nobody to oppose them, they would kill Artemis Fowl II and his  
family. The Mud Boy was smart, but they had been programmed by someone  
smarter: the great Foaly-X.

Their master would have his revenge. They would see to it. It was what they  
were programmed for.


End file.
